Kobe (James Ryen)
Kobe is a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by James Ryen from September 26, 2014 to September 30, 2014. Storylines On September 26, 2014, Kobe knocks on Julian Jerome’s apartment door. They threaten each other before Kobe reveals that he works for the boss ("Fluke") who will be very upset if Julian shoots him. "Fluke" was already upset about Sonny’s team wiping out Julian's security force so Kobe brought a new crew in. Kobe wants to know where Julian's sister, Ava Jerome, is right now. Julian claims he has no idea. She isn't answering her phone and even Sonny swears he doesn't have her. Kobe says the boss won't be happy. Julian tells him the boss is never happy. The boss has wanted Ava ever since she failed to kill Michael Corinthos. Julian explains that Ava had a problem with killing Michael but she did cut a deal. Kobe says that Ava promised dirt on Sonny but didn't deliver. Julian is given two choices. He can come up with dirt on Sonny or kill Michael. Julian says he understands and tries to close the door on Kobe. He tells Kobe that he won't be threatened in his own home and his boss needs Julian more than Julian needs his boss. Julian tells Kobe that the boss ran off when it got a little hot and Julian is giving the orders now. Kobe says he will have to take care of Michael himself. Julian asks what Kobe's plan is and Kobe tells Julian that since Julian wants no part of him, he shouldn't care. Julian tells Kobe to leave and Jordan Ashford comes to the door. Kobe recognizes her as the one who killed Mickey Diamond. Kobe says he liked Mickey and calls Jordan a whore who led Mickey on. He warns her that the boss is watching Jordan. She says she wants to speak directly to the boss and not to Kobe. Kobe says he will relay the message and leaves. On September 29, 2014, Rosalie Martinez answers Michael's apartment door and Kobe asks if this is Michael's place. Rosalie says it is and Kobe says he needs to have a word with Michael. Kobe won't give Rosalie his name and they argue until Kobe barges in and holds Rosalie hostage at gunpoint. Michael tells Kobe that if this is a robbery, he can take anything he wants. Kobe explains that he is here to shoot Michael, and Rosalie has to die because there can be no witnesses. Michael threatens that Sonny will find Kobe since he can find anyone. Kobe says that his boss will kill him if he thinks he flipped on him. Michael asks who Kobe is working for. Kobe accuses Michael of stalling. Michael claims that since he is going to die anyway, Kobe might as well tell him who gave the order. Kobe says Rosalie is going to die first and agrees. He says that Michael might have even heard of his boss because he has a long history. At this point, Shawn Butler kicks open the door with a gun pointed at Kobe. Kobe holds Michael at gunpoint. On September 30, 2014, Kobe tells Shawn that he knows his name and that he is Sonny's number-one guy. Kobe is suspicious how Shawn turned up right at this moment. Shawn claims he had to talk to Michael about something. Kobe wants to know who tipped Shawn off. Shawn says it doesn't matter and Kobe won't get away with this. Michael tries to convince Kobe to leave and promises Shawn won't shoot him. Kobe asks Shawn to leave instead and let him finish his business. Shawn tries to convince Kobe to let Rosalie go. Kobe says no one is going anywhere. Shawn warns Kobe that when he pulls the trigger, he is dead. Kobe says that he is taking down Michael with him. Kobe warns Michael not to move and they struggle for the gun which goes off. It's revealed that Kobe was shot and he is dead. Rosalie tells Michael it was self-defense. Michael asks Shawn to call Sonny and say there is a situation. Sonny and Carly Corinthos come in and the situation is explained. Sonny explains that there was ‘no body’ and Michael didn't kill anyone. Sonny also makes it clear that the police aren't coming and he will take care of the body. Crimes Committed *Threatens Julian Jerome and tries to push his way into Julian's apartment 26, 2014 *Barges into Michael Corinthos’s apartment and holds Rosalie Martinez hostage at gunpoint 29, 2014 *Holds Rosalie Martinez and Michael Corinthos hostage at gunpoint 29, 2014 *Points a gun at Shawn Butler 29, 2014 *Holds Michael Corinthos hostage at gunpoint 29, 2014 *Struggles for a gun along with Michael Corinthos with the intention of killing Michael 30, 2014 Health & Vitals *Was killed by Michael Corinthos in self defense after they struggled for a gun and it went off 30, 2014 Category:Fictional murder/victims Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Male Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Fictional mobsters